Miedo
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Porque el miedo es una sombra que siempre le perseguirá. / Regalo especial para Mrs. Pure-blood Nott. :)


**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

Regalo especial para **Mrs. Pure-blood Nott** por su cumpleaños.

Aunque es algo atrasado, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

Espero que te guste. :)

* * *

**Miedo**

* * *

.

_Miedo_.

Eso es lo que sientes cuando la ves a ella cada día, cuando la sientes contigo a tu lado, cuando te habla, te sonríe, te dedica su valioso tiempo. Sientes miedo porque piensas que no la mereces. Siempre pensaste que fuiste una escoria y nunca entendiste qué vio ella exactamente en ti. Tal vez estaría mejor sin ti.

_Miedo_.

Es lo que sentiste cuando ella aceptó permanecer contigo hasta el resto de vuestros días. No sabes si todo aquello ha sido como caído del cielo, pero te aterra la idea de que ella, algún día, cambie de opinión.

La ves, enfundada con un precioso vestido blanco, y no puedes parar de pensar en todos los momentos que habéis compartido y en todo lo que os queda por hacerlo. Tiemblas. Sigues preguntándote por qué ella está ahí, apunto de aceptarte como su legítimo esposo, cuando debería estar pasando el tiempo con alguien que la merezca más que tú.

_Miedo_.

Una vez más, ese sentimiento regresa a tu cuerpo cuando ves que todo el mundo te recuerda el pasado. Tu apellido te perseguirá para siempre y te costará limpiar tu nombre, pero de nuevo sientes pavor al pensar en tu familia. ¿Es que, acaso, es esto lo que querías cuando te casaste con ella? ¿Esta es la vida que le puedes dar? ¿Es esto lo que ella realmente se merece, arrastrarle a tu miseria de vida? Quieres alejarte de ella, pero no puedes. Es como una droga para ti; necesitas de tu ración diaria para sobrevivir cada día.

_Miedo_.

Cuando ella te dice que vais a ser uno más en la familia. Sientes felicidad, euforia, ganas de gritar de alegría porque ella te va a dar algo que jamás llegaste a pensar que podrías tener. Se lo dices a tu madre, que te felicita orgullosa, a tu padre, que planea ya su futuro, se lo dices a... Te paras a pensar un segundo y recuerdas que no tienes a nadie más. Los que tú considerabas amigos te dieron la espalda. O acabaron mal. No tienes a mucha gente a quien darle la noticia; lo más parecido a un amigo que tienes es a la persona que más detestaste siendo un crío. Pero no te importa, porque la tienes a ella y pronto tendrás otro motivo más para seguir adelante.

_Miedo_.

Cuando escuchas a tu hijo llorar sin saber qué hacer. Ahora entiendes a tus padres cuando decían que no era fácil aquello. ¿Y si no llegas a ser un buen padre? ¿Y si acabas siendo como el tuyo? No, eso sería lo último que querías. A pesar de que tu padre siempre te dio lo que necesitaste, en muchas ocasiones fue demasiado duro y estricto contigo. Aunque eso te sirvió en muchos sentido, tal vez tu padre quiso que fueses como él y no como tú querías ser.

Así que, ya va siendo hora que un Malfoy sea lo que quiera ser y tu pequeño iba a ser el primero.

_Miedo_.

Cuando tu hijo recibe su primera carta para asistir a Hogwarts. Pero no es miedo a que pueda estar solo, a que no sepa qué hacer cuando no tenga a nadie; él debe aprender a valerse por sí solo. Más bien es miedo al pensar en todo lo contrario, en que cada día que pasa se hace más y más mayor y llegará un día en el que no necesite de tu ayuda. Astoria te regaña por pensar esas cosas, pero no te importa, ya que no puedes evitar tener ese vacío en tu interior, pese a que quieres quitártelo de la cabeza.

_Miedo_.

A que tu hijo tenga que pasar por lo mismo que tú sólo por llevar el apellido Malfoy. Que le miren y piensen que es escoria por ser hijo o nieto de quien es, que tu pasado sea el que le impida a tu hijo poder seguir adelante en su camino.

Sin embargo, es un muchacho bastante listo y sabe cómo esquivar todas esas miradas de desprecio, levantando la cabeza sin temer a nada ni nadie que se le ponga en medio. Orgulloso de ser quién es y de llevar tu apellido. Y es ahí cuando te sientes orgulloso de él.

* * *

.

Estás rodeado de gente que te importa. Han tenido que pasar más de setenta años para que se te pase ese miedo. Tienes una esposa maravillosa que te quiere con locura y siempre ha sido así; un hijo que ha sabido mantenerse a flote a pesar de la sombra de tu pasado; una nuera encantadora con la que puedes confiar; y, lo mejor de todo, tres adorables y sonrientes nietos a los que malcrías cuando te lo permiten.

Ahora ha llegado el momento de partir y sientes, por vez primera, que realmente eres feliz, que no cambiarías de tu vida nada por mucho que te lo pidieran y que estás orgulloso de lo que te rodea. Se te quiere, se te aprecia y, en tu último aliento, sabes que, al fin, ya no tendrás más miedo.

.

* * *

_**NDA:** Y esto ha sido todo. La verdad es que nunca había escrito nada de este personaje, pero como sé que te gusta tanto Draco, pensé que podría contar esos miedos que le surgen tras la batalla y la sombra que todo eso le conlleva._

_No sé si habré acertado mucho o no, pero espero que, al menos, te haya gustado._

_¿Reviews?_

_Un saludo._

_**~Miss Lefroy Black~**_


End file.
